La saga del mal
by laloka2000
Summary: Esto es una historia de vocaloid, la saga del mal, basado en South Park. Los personajes les pertenece a Parker y Stone, Asuka y Mitsuki me pertenecen. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, decidí hacer una historia, inspirada al de la saga del mal de vocaloid.

Primero voy ha dar avisos y hacer un Casting.

-si a alguien no le gusta el reparto de personajes, lo siento, pero eso es lo que se me ocurrió (después de tanto meditar).

Ea aquí los personajes.

Hija del mal = Mitsuki Tsukino.

Sirviente(a) del mal = Asuka Tsukino.

La (El) Princesa (Príncipe) de verde = Kyle Broflovski.

El Príncipe de Azul = Stan Marsh.

Hija(o)de la venganza = Clyde Donovan.

La Hija de Blanco = Kenny Mccormick.

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia.

PD: Pondré el vídeo que pertenezca a cada capítulo, en los mencionados.


	2. La hija del mal

_El primer capítulo de la saga, el vídeo está aquí abajo:_

watch?v=5x2QVPfm2v0

* * *

En un reino, gobierna una pequeña princesa con 14 años, pelinegra, con el nombre de Mitsuki. Tiene una sirvienta con un rostro muy similar, un caballo con el nombre de Kaminari. Obtenía todo lo quiere lo obtiene.

Cuando sus súbditos le suplican piedad.

_Por favor. apiádese de nosotros, comprenda que no tenemos dinero ni para alimentarnos nosotros_ suplicó un castaño.

_No me gusta que me exijan, llévenselo_mandó sin ninguna intensión de estar bromeado. Los guardias atraparon al castaño

_Se lo suplico, no me haga esto_dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que ella ignoró.

Ella siempre pasea por un parque, pero en ese día conoció a un principe con traje azul.

_"¡Es el príncipe del otro lado del mar!"_exclamó para sí misma. Pero vio algo que le perturbó demasiado.

Ese príncipe estaba con un muchacho pelirrojo, de el cuál ganó su odio completamente.

Volvió a su castillo y llamó a su fiel sirvienta.

_¿Me llamó?_dijo la pelinegra de coleta.

_Quiero que mates al príncipe del país verde y declarar la guerra al país ya mencionado_ordenó sin rodeos.

_Como usted ordene_le respondió muy seria.

El país verde perdió aquella guerra, pero, el reino estaba cansado de los mandatos de la princesa y se revelaron.

Todo esta revelación la dirigía Clyde, con una armadura carmesí.

Los soldados de la princesa no pudieron hacer nada contra los aldeanos, los sirvientes huyeron, dejando sola a la princesa.

Entraron al castillo, lo cual les costó mucho trabajo derribar la puerta, la princesa fue capturada.

El día de la ejecución llegó, pero sería a las tres de la tarde.

La princesa lloraba, estaba sola en prisión.

Cuando llegó la otra acordada, la princesa parecía no preocuparle y mencionó esta frase en el último momento.

_Es la hora de la merienda_y la guillotina bajó, dejando sin vida a aquella tirana princesa.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo es la sirvienta del mal._


	3. La sirvienta del mal

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo y el vídeo:_

_ watch?v=SMtn6V0CGyk_

* * *

Ella estaba al lado de su alteza, es una niña pelinegra, con una coleta y un gran parecido a la princesa.

La chica pelinegra recordaba su juventud...

**ASUKA POV...**

Ella y yo nacimos el mismo día, jugábamos, dibujábamos juntos. Hasta que su familia nos separó. La veía irse, como derramaba sus lágrimas, por eso quería reunirme con ella costara lo que me costara.

Al quedarme huérfana, tuve que buscar trabajo y me recomendaron ser la sirvienta oficial de la princesa ¿Que princesa?, de todas formas, acepté sin pensarlo.

Cuando me presentaron a la persona a quién servía y vi a aquella niña de mi infancia. Me puse contenta. Es por eso que hoy en día tengo que protegerla, hacerla feliz, aunque cueste mi felicidad y mi vida.

**FIN DEL POV...**

_Asuka, tengo que hacer un viaje, acompáñame_le ordenó la soberana.

_Como usted ordene_dijo Asuka, con gusto, ya que la felicidad de ella era más importante que la suya.

Cuando llegaron al dicho país. La princesa paseaba por los jardines con su servidumbre, ella visualizó al príncipe de azul y fue a presentarse.

A Asuka se le fue volando unas hojas y fue recogiéndolas, hasta que recogió la última, pero un príncipe de traje verde se agachó a recogérselo.

Al ver sus lindos ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonrojarse._G-gracias_fué lo único que dijo.

_Soy el príncipe Kyle, mucho gusto_dijo haciendo reverencia.

_El gusto es mío, alteza_le respondió haciendo la misma reverencia.

_Llámame Kyle_dijo con una sonrisa.

_Yo me llamo Asuka_dijo tartamudeando.

_Asuka es un nombre muy bonito_no pudieron seguir su conversación por que el príncipe azul se llevó al verde.

La princesa Mitsuki vio eso y no pudo evitar morirse de celos. Cuando regresaron al castillo, la princesa llamó a Asuka.

_¿Me llamó?_dijo la pelinegra de coleta.

_Quiero que mates al príncipe del país verde y declarar la guerra al país ya mencionado_ordenó sin rodeos.

_Como usted ordene_le respondió muy seria. Mandó a matar a la persona que le enamoraba con sus propias manos.

La chica citó al príncipe en el bosque del reino verde, así la princesa aprovechaba a mandar a sus soldados para que os atacasen de sorpresa.

Cuando el príncipe llegó al lugar citado, Asuka, con todo su valor, cogió el cuchillo y se lo clavó en la espalda. Derramaba lágrimas cada vez que veía como el príncipe caía al suelo, muerto.

Cuando volvió al reino en donde reinaba Mitsuki, no salió de su habitación para nada. Pero cuando llegó la hora de merendar, fue a por el flan de leche, el plato favorito de la princesa.

_Princesa, tome el flan de leche_dijo un poco triste la niña.

_Flan con leche, bieeen_dijo con una sonrisa, eso alegró el corazón roto de la sirvienta.

El día en que los ciudadanos se revelaron, Asuka cerró el castillo con un montón de maderas y llevó a la princesa a su habitación, tenía un idea.

_¿Que pasa, Asuka?_dijo la chica caprichosa con miedo.

Asuka se estaba desvistiendo y dijo:

_Ponte esta ropa y sal de aquí_dijo con ternura.

_¿Y tú?_dijo la niña creyendo captar lo que dijo la otra pelinegra.

_Recibiré mi castigo_dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

_NO, NO, NO_dijo mientras lloraba. Asuka ya tenía el vestido de la princesa puesto. se soltó la coleta y se la ató a Mitsuki.

_Cuídate Mitsuki_dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del castillo. Mitsuki no tuvo otra salida que hacer lo que ella dijo.

_Ríndete, estas acorralada_dijo Clyde mientras le apuntaba la espada.

_Esta bien_dijo, allí los aldeanos la llevaron a prisión, mientras la escupían, la tiraban piedras.

Mitsuki estuvo al tanto que día iba a ser la ejecución y asistió. Cuando estaban cara a cara se dijeron con la mirada.

_No hagas esto, dí que eres inocente_

_Sabes muy bien que yo te protegeré aun así tenga que exponer mi vida_

Ante de que bajran la guillotina dijo:

_Es la hora de la merienda_y bajó, dejando sin vida a la pobre sirvienta.

Mitsuki no pudo dejar de llorar, se quedó allí mientras las demás personas se iban.

**Hoy en día...**

Una chica pelinegra con coleta estaba jugando a la consola, hasta que la otra pelinegra, la abrazó por detrás.

* * *

_Si no entendieron el final, no duden en preguntármelo. Mañana haré otro capítulo._


	4. El príncipe verde

_Aquí está el capítulo tres. Disfrútenlo, el vídeo aquí:_

watch?v=zXxap3joOxg

* * *

En un reino de color verde reinaba un príncipe pelirrojo con ojos verde y traje del mismo color. Ese reino y su soberano, eran de corazón puro, todas las plebeyas se ruborizaban cuando lo veían.

El, un día fue a pasear y se encontró con el príncipe del otro lado del mar, osea el Azul.

_Buenos días_saludó el pelirrojo.

_Buenos días tenga usted_le correspondió el saludo el del reino azul.

Después de ese incidente, fueron quedando más días, hasta que se llegaron a comprometer como novios, seguían paseando, pero le llegó una hoja de papel a los pies del verde y vio como una niña pelinegra los recogía con prisa, por eso decidió ayudarla. Entonces, atraparon la última hoja los dos.

_G-gracias_dijo la niña con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, era muy tierna.

_Soy el príncipe Kyle, mucho gusto_dijo haciendo reverencia.

_El gusto es mío, alteza_le respondió haciendo la misma reverencia.

_Llámame Kyle_dijo con una sonrisa.

_Yo me llamo Asuka_dijo tartamudeando.

_Asuka es un nombre muy bonito_no pudieron seguir su conversación por que el príncipe azul se llevó al verde.

_Vámonos, Ky_dijo el pelinegro, Kyle dejó a la plebeya con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Ellos siguieron viéndose en secreto. A tal punto en que el príncipe Kyle cortó con el príncipe Stan.

Un día, el recibió una carta, era de su amada. Citándolo en el bosque, cuando el príncipe salió, los soldados de la princesa Mitsuki atacaron su reino dejándolo en la ruina.

El iba al bosque, pero se encontró con su ex-amor, Kyle simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Estaba adentrándose en el bosque. Escuchaba ruidos extraños.

_Vale, Asuka, no es gracioso_dijo el pelirrojo creyendo que su novia le estaba gastando una broma. Pero, lastimosamente, sintió un gran dolor en su espalda. Volteó a ver y vió a la persona que no creía que llegara a ser esto.

_Asuka..._dijo sus últimas palabras.

_Perdóneme, pero tenía que hacerlo_dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando el cuerpo se quedó sin vida, ella lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y lo que hizo fue recostaro en un lugar llego de bellas flores.

_Siento haberte decepcionado_dijo retirándose del lugar. Se veía en todos los periódicos la muerte del príncipe, lo cuál, la asesina no pudo evitar llorar y besar la foto del periódico.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si esta semana me dé tiempo de subir más, ya que es la última semana de exámenes. Pero haré lo que pueda._


End file.
